


I Spy

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harlan household is burgled and Earl is reluctant to leave his home unattended.</p><p> Cecil and Carlos step in to help. Carlos installs a wifi security camera, Cecil offers their services as house-sitters when Earl and Roger have a weekend away.</p><p>What will Earl see when he opens the security camera app out of curiosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Click

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from my Secret Santa fic, [ this one.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417987)

"Aw no!"  
Earl surveyed his trashed living room. He called to Roger, _don't come in here, son!_ and the boy halted after seeing the mess from the door. Roger sighed.  
"You want me to call _police_ real loud into the fruitbowl in the kitchen? You know, the one that we never actually put any fruit in yet it's always full?"  
Earl nodded, a forlorn expression on his face, and called Cecil.

The secret police officers were very nice, which was a relief. They came in, showed ID that identified them as being from the _Unlawfully Redistributed Belongings Unit_ and took some pictures, asked for a full inventory of all of Earl and Roger's Earthly possessions, all their Unearthly possessions, said they'd ask the neighbours if anyone saw or heard anything, but not to have any hope of getting their stolen stuff back.

"We keep a list of stolen items and recovered items," explained the more senior of the two officers, "but nobody likes cross referencing. Come to the appropriated property auction next year and see what you can claim."

Roger helped clear up the mess. Cecil and Carlos arrived to assist, Carlos offered practical advice and Cecil offered moral support. Carlos muttered about taking fingerprints but Cecil told him firmly, _"That is NOT how we do things here."_

Carlos suggested that Earl and Roger come home with them and spend the night. Cecil repeated the invitation and Earl reluctantly agreed.  
"I'm torn, Cecil," he said. "I want to stay and make sure my house is safe but I don't want Roger to have to spend the night here when someone has been so recently through our private things. Ugh, this is horrible."

Carlos nodded and hugged Earl.  
"I know, your home should be your safe place. It is a terrible thing to find it violated like this. It is okay to feel like you do not want to be here tonight."  
Cecil shrugged at Roger, who stood in the hallway with a bag.  
"Hey dad, Do you think they'll come back?"  
Carlos shook his head. Earl shuddered.

At Cecil and Carlos's place, Roger and Carlos settled with Carlos's Xbox and played _The Dead Rise Just So You Can Kill Them All Over Again: VI ExtraNasty Special Edition Where They Don't Stay Dead Even The Second Time._  
Cecil shut out the sound effects with conversation and the kitchen door.

"So, Earl, we've not seen you much since... you know... the day after Christmas."  
Earl felt his face warm and put hands on his cheeks.  
"I know, I've been--"  
"--so busy with the holiday season at your restaurant?"  
Earl noticed Cecil's nervous grin.  
"Yeaaah, that. And--"  
"Oh! Hey, Earl? Do you think I should--"  
"Cecil?"  
"Earl?"  
"Are you and Carlos upset with me?"

Cecil stared. He was not used to this feeling. If he was aware of its existence in a real dictionary, he might have used the word _flabbergasted._  
"Wh... what do you mean?"  
Earl looked away. He felt hot and wished he was at home so he could walk out the back door into the tiny yard and pretend to watch the lights overhead.

"Cecil, I mean... you and Carlos were so, _are_ so good to me and I backed out. I got into your bed and said--"  
"--hahaha I remember. It was only a few days ago, Earl, honey. You said you just wanted to sleep it all off. That's fine!"  
"And tonight?" 

Earl watched Cecil's face. Cecil smiled at him, all wide eyes and open, friendly face and he thought he wanted...  
"Look, we can do this at your... a mutually suitable pace. Carlos will nail Roger into the spare room in case he sleepwalks, you can join us or you can have the sofa, whatever you want. It's fine, Earl, we don't want to rush you into anything."

Earl smiled at Cecil.  
"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm just not ready for--"  
"FUCKING COCK! I'M DEAD! AGAIN! Oh sorry Roger..."

Cecil burst out laughing at Carlos's summary of his gameplay. Earl grinned and caught Cecil around the waist for a hug, Cecil planted a quick kiss on Earl's cheek.

Earl let go as Carlos came into the kitchen. Carlos looked embarassed.  
"Earl, I might have taught Roger some words... I'm sorry it just slipped out."  
Earl laughed.  
"I'm sure he hears worse at school. As long as he understands where and when not to use those words it's fine. I can't..."  
Carlos and Cecil watched Earl's face fall.  
"I can't protect him all the time. You know? What if he'd been at home on his own?"

"But he was not," Cecil put his arm around Earl's shoulder. Carlos hugged them both.

Carlos shut Roger into the spare room after losing another game and sharing pizza. Cecil suggested a movie but nobody felt like it. Carlos brought out his licenced science laptop and went to his favourite surveillance equipment online store.

"Hey, Earl? You could get one of these."  
Earl looked.  
"It's just a camera. How would that help?"  
Carlos shrugged.  
"Well, you could set it up in your living room and if anyone came in it would take a video and send it to your phone, so although you could not prevent someone from stealing your things, you could find out who it was and go ask them to give your stuff back. If your place was broken into again, that is."  
Earl peered at the price tag.  
"Oh! Well, I suppose it's a good idea in theory but I have a lot of stuff to replace."  
Carlos enthused further.  
"Look, it has settings for motion sensitivity and sound sensitivity! It is _very_ scientific!"

Earl shrugged and went to see if Roger was okay. Carlos raised an eyebrow at Cecil. Cecil nodded. Carlos tapped _buy with one click_.


	2. A favour

_"Hello? Harlan household..."_

"Earl! It's me. You should totally get caller ID."

_"Oh hey Ceece."_

"Hey. So, how are you two?"

_"Oh, y'know, okay I guess. Roger is his usual self."_

"Carlos got you something. A gift. He wants to bring it round. Are you busy later?"

_"No, it's my night off. Listen, come round for dinner. I want to ask you a favour. Can you keep an eye on our place this weekend?"_

"Sure! About seven?"

_"Yeah. See you th..."_

"Oh wait!"

"Hi Earl!"

_"Carlos!"_

"I, um, got you that security camera. I tried it out at home and it's real good."

_"Carlos, thanks, you didn't have to do that."_

"I know, I wanted to get something nice for you. I'll show you how it works later."

_"Oh? That's great! See you both later."_

"Bye Earl."

"BYE EARL!"

_"Bye Carlos, bye Cecil, see you soon."_


	3. Netflix...

A few days later, Carlos turned Earl's new TV on and found Netflix.   
"Hey honey, wanna chill?"  
Cecil laughed.  
"You going to wave to the camera first?"  
Carlos smiled up at the wall mounted camera with the little red light that showed it was active. He waved, although he thought the chances of Earl being on the spy camera app right at that moment were pretty slim.

"I can turn it off if you want, or you can text Earl and tell him to stay off the app? Where is he this weekend anyway?"  
Cecil shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa beside Carlos.  
"I didn't catch the location exactly. Some father-son bonding ritual. Knowing Earl it'll be some character-building desert camping ground hellhole. Bet he's got no signal. Anyway, so what if he sees us?"

Carlos frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," Cecil explained, "He's stayed over with us a couple of times. We've made out a bit and fallen asleep together, and that's real nice. But I suppose I want him to see more, see us."  
Carlos sat back and stared at Cecil.  
"You want Earl to watch us?"  
"Why not?" Cecil grinned. "Maybe he'll join in next time."


	4. ...and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Valda for valuable comments and suggestions on how to approach this chapter.

Earl side-eyed the tiny coffee maker on the inadequate table beside the wardrobe. He had already used up tomorrow morning's regular coffee pod and would have to make do with decaf. He sat on the edge of his hotel bed, equal parts grateful to be in a hotel and annoyed that he had to interact with other parents of troubled kids. 

Earl had had enough of being told Roger's socialising issues were probably his fault for having been absent for most of the boy's upbringing. He couldn't explain anything right to the smiling, sure-minded programme tutors or to the other parents, and neither could Roger.

For his part, Roger seemed to be having a good time splashing around in the pool with other kids and poking fun at the art therapy tutor by drawing repeated pictures of himself with three adults he refused to name. Earl suspected there would be misunderstandings and repercussions for that.

But right now, what Earl wanted most was to go home. To turn up in his own house with his son and watch TV. If Cecil and Carlos were there house-sitting so much the better. He liked their company and appreciated that they were prepared to accommodate his caution. And they were staying over without him anyway so...

Earl smiled at his phone, checked he was still logged in to hotel wifi and tapped the spycam app. After a few seconds, it connected and an image of Cecil and Carlos appeared on his screen. Earl looked away, they were kissing. He clicked the phone off.

He sat frowning at thin air for a minute.  
_They know the camera is there._

Earl looked at his blank phone screen.  
_Carlos installed it and checked the motion sensors worked._

He raised his thumb over the button to wake up the screen.  
_Ah, I bet he has other things on his mind right now._  
Earl grinned and huffed out a laugh. He knew he shouldn't, but Earl woke up his phone anyway.

 _Oh shit! They're..._  
Earl saw Carlos and Cecil for only a couple of seconds. It was an image Earl could not get out of his head after he closed the app, and closing his eyes made it more intense. He pictured Carlos, shirt open and falling down his shoulders to show off the contrast between white linen and dark skin, pulling Cecil's tunic up and off then pushing Cecil back down onto the sofa.

 _C'mon man, you've seen them make out, you've had your own hands on that gorgeous back. Get over it._  
Somehow that thought made things worse for Earl. He sat staring at his hands, torn between putting Channel 6 News on the hotel TV or catching another glimpse of Carlos and Cecil. 

Earl grabbed the TV remote and stabbed the on button.

_This just in, local Chef Earl Harlan is on a parent-child bonding weekend! Isn't that just the best, to see a father try to connect with his kid like that? We sent a reporter to get an interview with Earl to see how his relationship with his boy, Roger has developed from..._

Earl turned the TV off and unplugged it. Fortunately, it went dark and silent. He tapped his phone again and watched as Carlos pulled Cecil up off the couch.  
_Oh good, they're moving to the bedroom._  
Earl felt guilty about his disappointment.

 _Oh! Oh I shouldn't..._  
On-camera, Carlos eased Cecil's leggings down to his thighs then pushed Cecil back onto the sofa, grabbed the waistband and pulled them off inside-out. Earl heard Cecil laugh.  
_There's sound!_  
Earl tapped the speaker symbol and turned up the volume, glancing at the door in case Roger came back early from the pool party.

Earl felt his face heat up and his head spun a little.  
_This is so wrong. I should tell them. I should say turn off the camera and..._  
Cecil's voice jolted him.  
"Hey the camera light is blinking!"  
Carlos turned, waved and grinned at the camera. Earl wasn't sure but he thought he saw Cecil wink.

 _shit shit shit they know I'm watching like some creep...ugh._  
Earl considered calling Cecil's phone but he doubted his ability to speak over his embarrassment. Earl paused before texting what he knew was at least half a lie.

**Hi, sorry, I turned on the app and I could see you. Didn't mean to be a creep.**

Cecil grabbed his phone from the coffee-table while Carlos sat and stroked Cecil's thigh. Cecil smiled up at the camera.  
"It's okay, Earl honey."  
"Yes," added Carlos, "if you want to watch that's totally fine."

Earl stared at the screen, watched the figures of his best friends as they waited for his reaction. He sent a second text.

**You want me to watch you making out?**

Cecil gave the camera a smirk and a double thumbs-up. Carlos held Cecil around his waist and kissed his shoulder. Cecil giggled. Carlos spoke to the camera.  
"You don't have to, but it's... umm... exciting to know you're there. We were... scientifically speaking we were going to do more than just make out. I like that you can see."

**I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I kind of want to, but I think I shouldn't.**

Cecil shuffled on the sofa and reached for his tunic. Carlos sighed.  
"That's fine, Earl, I'm sorry we made you uncomfortable. Do you want me to turn off the camera?"

Earl watched as Cecil wriggled back into his tunic, leaning forward to smooth the back down. Carlos watched the camera, a slight smile curling his lips. Carlos glanced away only long enough to put one arm around Cecil and lean over for a soft kiss. Earl saw Cecil smile at Carlos and settle his head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos looked back at the camera.

 _He's probably waiting for the light to stop blinking or something so he knows I'm not watching. Then he'll turn it off._  
Earl held his thumb over the home button. But instead of clicking out of the app, he tapped the screen to zoom in on Cecil's and Carlos's faces. 

_They really want me to be part of this! They are waiting for me, always waiting for me to decide what I want..._

Carlos rubbed Cecil's thigh with his free hand and kissed his temple. Earl saw Carlos murmur something to Cecil but did not hear it. Carlos sat up and shook Cecil's leggings back into shape. Cecil smiled at the camera and blew Earl a kiss.

_What's so bad about watching? Let them put on a show for me. I can stop if I want. All I have to do is close the app._

**leave it on**

Earl watched the screen as Cecil showed Carlos the message. Cecil's airpunch-whoop combo and Carlos's grin made Earl giggle and and cover his mouth. Carlos stood and stepped closer to the camera. Earl frowned, what was he up to? The field of view was filled by Carlos's hand and the image pixellated. After a few seconds the picture settled. The view had changed. 

_Glowing cloud! He's moved the camera to the table so I can see better!_

Earl got up, locked the door and settled back on his bed. He smiled at his screen. 

Carlos stroked Cecil's face and gazed into his eyes for a second or two before closing his eyes and kissing him gently. Earl caught his breath when he saw that moment. Carlos had done exactly the same to him. Not on their first or second kiss but maybe their third or fourth, when Cecil went to make coffee and they were alone. That look, the one that made Earl feel as if he was everything Carlos wanted, was the same as he gave Cecil. Where jealousy might encroach, Earl felt reassurance that he was loved.

_But Carlos loves Cecil more!_

Earl shrugged off the stray thought.

_Doesn't matter. I can't walk in and be half of a relationship with Cecil, or even one third with Cecil and Carlos. Cecil and I have history, but Carlos and I only have... we have Cecil. I'm like... maybe ten percent._

Carlos broke his kiss with Cecil and flashed a smile at the camera. Earl smiled back. Carlos peeled Cecil's tunic off him again. Cecil pushed Carlos's unbuttoned shirt down his arms and Carlos shook it off. Earl's view disappeared for a couple of seconds. He heard a laugh and the picture revealed Carlos's face.  
"Sorry Earl, I didn't look where I was putting my shirt."

Carlos stood and removed his jeans and shorts, careful to stay in Earl's field of view. Earl thought about texting his appreciation of Carlos's considerate behaviour but he'd have to switch apps for that and he was reluctant to take his eyes away from the screen. 

Cecil reclined on the sofa, his eyes following Carlos's face as Carlos set one knee between Cecil's thighs and one hand by Cecil's head. Cecil dropped the foot closest to the camera to the floor. Carlos leaned down and kissed Cecil, stroking his face and shoulder, but did not rest his weight on Cecil.

_Are they making sure I can see?_

Earl watched as Cecil's fingers combed through Carlos's hair. Carlos kissed along Cecil's jaw and down his throat. Cecil moved one hand to stroke Carlos's shoulders and pull him closer. Carlos kept one foot braced somewhere just out of shot and Earl could see in the gap between their hips that whatever Carlos was doing, Cecil _liked_ it.

Carlos pulled back from Cecil and shuffled down the sofa. He kissed a trail down Cecil's sternum and over his stomach, pausing to flash a wink at the camera before moving up to play his lips and teeth over Cecil's nipples. Cecil giggled and arched, held Carlos's head and thrust his hips up. Earl closed his eyes for a second and imagined he was Cecil, imagined the feeling of Carlos's lips on his, Carlos's tongue on his skin, his own hands on Carlos's warm body, his own lips on that dark, smooth shoulder. 

_Dammit!_

Earl was half hard and uncomfortable. He unfastened his jeans one-handed, phone held carefully in the other. He watched the screen intently as Carlos moved slowly down Cecil's body, kissing and nuzzling and eliciting whimpers and giggles from Cecil. By the time Carlos reached Cecil's cock, it was erect. So was Earl's.

Earl propped his phone against a pillow and glanced at the door. He saw Carlos's face buried between Cecil's thighs and his own cock twitched at the thought of Carlos's mouth on his balls, tongue flicking inside a hot mouth. Cecil groaned out, "Uuh, _Earl!_ " 

Earl bit his lower lip, half-stood and eased his jeans and shorts down over his hips. On screen, Carlos mouthed up Cecil's shaft, kissing and licking his erect cock. Earl imagined taking Cecil's cock into his mouth, making him moan and groan his name for real. He shoved the first two knuckles of his left hand into his mouth and slipped his right hand under his balls, stroking sensitive skin, sending a shiver through his core. Earl forced his eyes to stay open. 

Carlos looked sideways at the camera, _he's looking right at me!_ , and Earl took the hand from his mouth and wrapped it around his cock as Carlos clasped a hand around Cecil's. Carlos leaned forward again and took the head of Cecil's cock into his mouth. Earl and Carlos both began to move. Earl closed his eyes and let his imagination be guided by the sounds coming from Cecil. 

Earl came quickly, the exciting hot tingle in his groin flooding into a burst of pleasure in his brain. He sat for a moment afterwards, eyes closed, listening to Cecil gasp and laugh and tell Carlos it was his turn now. Face hot from pleasure and shame, Earl clicked his phone off and cleaned up.

_I should be stronger than this._

_I should not have watched them._

_I should..._

Earl hugged a pillow, torturing himself with _should_ s and _shouldn't_ s while his phone buzzed.

 **...did you like the show?**  
.  
.  
.  
**...are you ok?**  
.  
.  
.  
**...was it weird? Sorry x**  
**...have we spoiled it?**

 

Earl sniffed and wiped his eyes before he grabbed his phone.  
**I shouldn't have watched.**

Earl's phone rang. He waited until it almost rang out before answering.  
"Hi Cecil."  
_"Earl, honey, it's me."_

Earl weighed up the pros and cons of simply hanging up.

"Hi Carlos."  
_"I put the camera back up on the wall. It's safe to look if you want."_  
"I, um, won't."  
_"Oh. That's fine."_ Carlos sounded a little flat. _"We made you feel bad."_  
"No," Earl sighed, "I had the choice whether to join in or not. I made that decision for myself. I made myself feel bad."

Earl heard a scuffle and a quiet _gimme that!_  
_"You joined in? Earl, that's... that's so NEAT!"_  
Cecil's voice raised almost to a squeak. Earl covered his eyes with his free hand.  
"Ugh, shit, hi Cecil."  
_"It. Was. So. Great that you were kind of with us. Carlos gives amazing blow jobs. Nnghsogood! And that was him going easy on me. When he's really into it he does this amazing thing where--"_  
"--PLEASE! Ceece! Stop! I don't--"  
"--LET'S NOT ARGUE, EARL!"

Earl smiled despite his embarrassment. Cecil sniggered in the background and Carlos's warm voice was in his ear again.

 _"Are we okay, Earl?"_  
"Yeah. Look, I feel... I don't know how to make you understand. I feel... I feel like a planet and you two are the sun. Does that make sense?"  
_"Aw, honey, I guess we all need time to get used to this, to us."_  
"Yeah. Time."  
_"Haha, whatever that is. Hey, does your hotel have Netflix or HBO? Want to watch TV with us later?"_  
Carlos giggled and Earl smiled.  
"Sure. Netflix and chill. Why not."


End file.
